


Mine, Yours, Ours

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Snowells, Snowells the OTP, goodness I have missed Harry, nope - Freeform, sherloque is just not enough Harry, so here's some Snowells, yeah my OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Candy? Typical and honestly? Lazy. Flowers? They die so fast and they need care to keep their fading looks - a time sink. Lingerie? A gift more for the giver than giftee. Bleah. Valentines has been a manufacturer's wet dream for ever so long. What Harry needs is to be himself - that's what Caitlin seems to enjoy anyway. ^^





	Mine, Yours, Ours

"You're not doing anything special for Valentine's?" Barry could not keep the mild horror out of his question to Harry. "You know it's a big deal for Earth prime, right?"

"Must you keep implying my Earth is not as important as this one?" Harry could have marketed his scorn as a lethal weapon, but Barry was oblivious as ever. "Caitlin is too smart to care about --" Harry's voice dropped, "--some dumb commercial holiday."

Iris choose this exact moment to waltz into the command centre, kissing Barry soundly on his forehead and then shaking her head and rolling her eyes at Harry. "Valentine's is not 'some dumb commercial holiday.' It's more than that for committed partners. And of course, for those searching for some quick fix romance, it's considerably less." The sarcasm oozing from her made the hackles in Harry's heart wiggle like a happy puppy. "To whit, I speak of any story as relayed by Ralph." Iris shuddered. "You'll never think of jello moulds the same way - ever."

"As if Disney would ever be any sort of cogent source of Intel." Harry rolled up his sleeves and crossed his arms, fixing his bright blue eyes on Iris and Barry - now holding hands. "My Earth does things better, that's obvious. But why don't you tell me what the people with significant others of this Earth expect?"

"My man, I can tell you right now, don't call let Caitlin catch you calling her your 'significant other.' That's so not schway." Barry furrowed his perfect brows as Irish shook her head. "Isn't that passé?"

Iris sighed and patted Barry's hair. "Dear, being gender neutral and politically correct is very much schway." She leaned against her husband, pressing her lips in a tight line as she considered how best to answer. "Harry, think twice before taking anyone's advice." Iris held up her hands to ward off an impassioned response before Harry could speak out against what she'd just said. "I know it's trite, but be yourself."

"Great." Harry frowned at his co-workers. "Be myself." He sighed heavily. "Snow's gonna be thrilled."

Ralph meandered into the command centre. "Nothing says thrilling like a fantastic jello mould. I've got the best recipe for what you and several ladies will scream is the most delicious treat. Five bucks and not one penny more - you'll have leftovers for days."

"I'm gonna give that a pass." Harry sucked air over his teeth, then sighed. "I'd prefer to sleep happy if you know what I mean."

"Whatever." Ralph shrugged and visibly preened, licking his lips. "Don't knock it until you try it."

"Ew." Iris exchanged looks of distaste with Barry and shuddered. "Don't ever take any recipes from this man."

"Deal."

"As fun as this has been, I gotta go." Harry gave a mock salute to Ralph. "Betty Crocker has nothing on you."

"Because Betty isn't as much fun as me!" Ralph tapped Barry on the shoulder. "I'll email you the recipe."

><><><><

"Tell me, Caitlin, got any plans for Valentine's?" Iris did her best so make her question casual but the extreme glint of interest in her eyes made the other woman wary.

"Nothing firm." Caitlin gave Iris the most bland look she could. "Dinner most likely." She shrugged and continued to prevaricate. "TV or a movie. It's just another day in the calendar."

"Oh, it's way more than 'just another day,' -- Iris dropped the files she'd been carrying as a cover and crossed her arms, --"It's the official day women have been measuring their romantic partners against societal norms since St. Valentine's became a holiday."

"Um, that's kind of cold."

"Neither you nor Killer Frost should have a problem with that." Iris smiled warmly in contrast to her words. "Men need to reach a certain level of romance or be booted."

"Ouch."

"I've already locked up the best man in the whole city, so I know what I'm talking about." Iris nodded her head, smiling softly. "Barry is on a whole 'nother level, but why don't you tell me what you and Harry really have planned."

Caitlin tugged on the lapels of her lab coat. "I don't think you'd be interested."

"That's where you're wrong." Iris hurried to the door and shut it and stalked back to Caitlin. "Dish. I'm newly married and while I love my child, I didn't expect to mother her while we're almost the same age. Not to mention before I celebrated my first wedding anniversary." Iris's voice became significantly louder. "Iris needs her friends to supply her with vicarious thrills."

Caitlin's hair began to shine white and her voice changed. "Oh?"

Iris blushed at Killer Frost's laconic response. "Yeah. Caitlin's my friend just as much as you, Frost."

Killer Frost looked down at (what she considered dowdy) Caitlin's lab coat. It covered the sensible white blouse and navy skirt with matching pumps. "I guess I could share what Caitlin's shared with me." Frost smirked and winked. "Though I'm considerably closer to the action that what you are."

Iris laughed and the bit her lips, a furtive, ashamed look on her face.

"Don't worry." Killer Frost crossed her legs, leaning back in the ergonomic computer chair Caitlin favoured. "I promise not to over-share, unless that's what you're after?"

"Yes! I mean, no!" Iris, clearly in a dilemma, shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Ah, how about some of the details?"

Amusement and relish equal in Frost's tone, she shared what Caitlin had excitedly told her.

><><><><

Barry gave Harry a fist bump, making Harry frown and step back in confusion. Quick to try to make Harry settle down, Barry smiled. "Chill. Iris gave me the heads up on your plans and I just wanted to say, wow."

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked side to side before frowning and hunching his shoulders. "What?"

"Oh, you want to play it cool, I get it."

"Um, why would either you or Iris know about my Valentine's plans?"

"Huh, you guys told Killer Frost, so what's the big deal about us knowing?" Barry smiled like the happy camper he was and punched Harry lightly in the shoulder. "You sly dog, you. Playin' like you didn't have something celebratory up your sleeves."

"Oh! Yeah, that thing, the thing I planned." Harry stepped back from his co-worker as if such cheer was contagious. "That."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Barry started forward like he was going to hug Harry - and Harry, fully aware that Barry would do such a thing, scuttled further away.

"Don't give it a second thought." Harry held up his hands in a mea culpa gesture. "Let's just finish our workday in a sensible fashion."

Barry chuckled but shook his head in confusion. "Sure, dude, sure. Whatever you say."

><><><><><

"Lying was a minor sin for this occasion, wasn't it?" Caitlin yanked on Harry's tie and smirked as her lover bit his lips and gave her a lustful, heated look. "Most of the time I'm all for telling the truth, but I'd hate for either Iris or Barry to know exactly we spend our free time."

"Well, they surely know we've been intimate." Harry's smile was pure carnality, making Caitlin feel a new gush of wetness as she sat atop his lap. "Naïve as they both are, they must know we have intimate relations."

"I don't know that I've ever described hard-core sex with such a vanilla description as 'intimate relations.' What we're enjoying is something more deep and pure." Caitlin stroked her finger down Harry's jaw and simultaneously slapped the whip in her other hand onto the bed, startling both herself and Harry. "Very deep and purely delightful."

"Mmmm." Harry groaned, arching his hips higher and pulling against his wrist restraints. "Very delightful. But pure? No."

"That's where we agree to disagree." Caitlin tapped Harry's nose with the whip. "Why not pure? Our sex life only gets better day by day."

Harry arched a brow. "You talking about being purely satisfied?" He grunted and rolled his hips, breathing heavier. "We're getting there."

An almost feral smile on her lips, Caitlin pinched Harry's nipple. Throwing he head back, dropping the whip, she met his thrust with her own. "It's like you said before, once you meet the person you want to bone the rest of your life, you find the best ways to enjoy yourselves."

"I'm so pleased you remember my incoherent ramblings." Harry panted and then winked. "Do you remember what else happened that night?"

"Do you refer to the mind destroying bliss or when I discovered you have a hair pulling kink?"

"Those are one and the same thing." Harry snapped his hips hard against Caitlin's. "Aren't they?"

"You got me there." A lecherous smile graced Caitlin's face. "We should make time to discover more kinks. Mine, yours and ours."

"I can get behind that idea."

"Mmm, you come up with the best ideas. You can get behind me any day." Caitlin leaned over and released Harry from the handcuffs. "How about right now?"

Harry locked eyes with his lover and massaged his freed wrists. "And what else are you willing to submit to?"

Caitlin giggled, threading her fingers with Harry's. "All the pleasure we can handle." She pressed close and smacked Harry with a loud and wet kiss. "Pleasure." She kissed Harry again. "Mine and yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for V-Day! A little Snowells to whet the appetite! Any and all comments appreciated. Yes - not expected, but hoped for and treasured!


End file.
